


Stucky Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble Collection, M/M, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Stucky Drabbles based off of various posts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @cantcontrolthegay on Tumblr:  
> *pushes a nerd against a wall* haha what a nerd *makes out with said nerd*

Steve felt something collide with the back of his head and he whipped around to see a smirking Bucky Barnes who was sitting in his chair a few rows back, utterly relaxed with his gloved hands behind his head as he ignored whatever the teacher at the front of the class was saying. Steve scowled for a moment before looking down to see what he hit him with and saw a crumpled up note laying near his foot. Furrowing his brow, he bent down and picked it up, sparing Bucky (who was still looking at him with that same Goddamn smirk on his face) one last look before he turned back around and considered whether or not he should look at whatever was scribbled inside of the note. He tried to ignore it, he really did, and he managed to go fifteen whole minutes without opening up the note, but after the thirty-third impatient huff from Bucky and another note hitting the back of his head, he hastily un-crumpled the note hastily and smoothed it out so he could read it. In haphazard scribbled writing was the words, 'hey nerd you're looking cute today' with a little smiley face on the side. He felt his face go pink as he moved to reach for the other note that hit him and smoothed it out a little more gently this time, 'stop ignoring me'. He heard his teacher say something, right next to him and he realized he had been asked a question. With an embarrassed squeak, he shoved the notes into his pocket so the teacher wouldn't see it and force him to read it out in front of the entire class (Steve went an impossible shade of red at the mere thought of having to read out Bucky's note) before admitting he hadn't been listening. With a sigh, the teacher told him to stay behind at the end of class and he heard suppressed giggles all around the room and all twenty-five pairs of eyes on him, although one pair he felt even heavier than the others, directed at the back of his head. The atmosphere in the class died down as the teacher asked someone else what the answer was - Abraham Lincoln, apparently - and Steve put his head in his crossed arms on the desk before his mind kicked into double-time, wondering what the Hell had gotten into Barnes.

Soon, the class was over and the bell had rung and it was finally home time. Or it would be if he hadn't been instructed to stay behind. Watching as his classmates got up and left (and he noted Bucky Barnes didn't even look back at him and rushed out as soon as the bell had rang) he fiddled with his backpack straps as he waited for his teacher to call on him. A few minutes went by after everyone had left and his teacher had their glasses propped at the end of their nose as they read something off of the computer. When they did look up and beckoned him over, Steve felt as if his legs had turned to lead. He was notorious for being a bit of a teacher's pet and clever cloggs, so getting into trouble isn't something he had ever had to deal with.

"What was going on back there, Steve?" they asked in a concerned tone, "You're usually not like this."

"I'm sorry teach," he said quietly, "just other things on my mind. It won't happen again."

"You can talk to me if something's bothering you."

"It's okay, I'm fine, but thank you."

Steve was oddly a bit ashamed as his teacher nodded and waved him off, he walked out of class, his feet dragging a little as he sighed. Then, all at once his heart sped up again as he turned the corner and was greeted by Bucky, who was carelessly leaning against a locker, the depiction of 'cool'. 

"Um..." was all Steve could manage.

"Sorry about getting you into bother back there Rogers, wasn't my intention," he said, breaking through the awkwardness.

Steve wasn't sure if his face would ever be anything but red around him.

A little self consciously and going against his carefree demeanor, Bucky said, "You're, uh, you're really cute when you blush." He didn't quite meet his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Gathering up his courage, Steve despite being five-foot-nothing and skinnier than a pole, pushed Bucky Barnes - his school's most popular person and star football player - against the wall with all of his non-existent might and huffed out, "ha, what a nerd," before stepping up on his tippy toes and clumsily smashing his lips against Bucky's.

Surprised, but not against the new development, Bucky supported him by circling his arms around his waist and taking his weight so he didn't have to worry about keeping his balance. The kiss didn't last very long and Steve wasn't very good at it (not that Bucky minded in the slightest, in fact, he was pretty sure it was the best kiss he'd ever had). They spent a minute, just catching their breath, before Steve pushed at Bucky's chest and he let go, watching as Steve nearly stumbled, his breathing still a little erratic. 

"Well," he wheezed, "See you tomorrow Barnes."

And he staggered off, leaving Bucky with a light heart and an even lighter head.


End file.
